


Think you're so criminal

by Doodlesin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apologies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bring the sunshine in, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gay For You, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how tags work, M/M, Multi, Multishipping, Possible knife kink, Raise your flag one last time, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Web of gay, Work In Progress, ahem, friendos, is that thing?, knife kink?, thats what friends are for, the hardship too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlesin/pseuds/Doodlesin
Summary: "So you're a tough guyLike it really rough guyJust can't get enough guyChest always so puffed guyI'm that bad typeMake your mama sad typeMake your girlfriend mad tightMight seduce your dad typeI'm the bad guy, duh" - Spy Probably (We all know its Billy Eilish lol)Based off some roleplays I've done as well as movies and songs or even videogames. There is also some dialogue from actual events recreated from time to time. Or maybe its based off some things I would love to say to my friends or past relationships. Who knows.Summary:Sniper (Robin Mundy) has been on the red team for a long time, but hes only ever left his shell for his best friend Scout (Jeremy). A collection of events will force him to interact with Medic (Klaus Ludwig) and Spy (Name unknown for now.), events really start to unfold when a few secrets spill and even a mystery appears begging to be solved.





	Think you're so criminal

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a small bit of writing I started while I waited for my best friend to get on. Please enjoy, though this is just a little hobby of mine on the side.

It had been several years since the whole group had arrived in the Badlands between Utah and Nevada. Robin was still not used to the job. Seemed like their bosses never got tired of the constant show they put on. Continuous fighting with guns and explosives, only to be put through a respawn when they died. It was rough on both the body and the mind. He sighed. Better than traveling alone in his camper right? Is this what it felt like to be settled down… it reminded him too much of his childhood. Not that it was bad per say, just… it wasn't for him. 

The hot days in the dust bowl they called home (for now) reminded him of Australia. Sure the soil wasn't a robust red, and the cati was uglier than sin, however the heat was welcomed to him. He shifted, adjusting his hat over his eyes a little more, letting the sun kiss his skin for a little longer. It almost made him smile and just soak in the bliss. That is until someone a little less used to the heat made his way outside. 

Jeremy had made his way out to Robin's camper settled outside one of the bunkers. The truck with a camper shell on the back of it looked rusted and old but it was strong as an ox… It was honestly Robin's prized possession. If not one of the few things he owned anyways. Jeremy looked upon the aussie laying in the lawn chair letting his arms cross as he let a heavy frown take over his features. He kind of wondered how he stayed so buff sitting around all day sniping people. "You must be sweating your balls off." He commented. 

The smile finally overtook Robins features as he pulled the hat down to his chest. Looking at the younger man, he looked like a typical american boy. Blond hair and everything. "Shut it cottage cheese boy." He pulled himself up, cracking his neck as he patted his chest pocket for his cigarettes.

Jeremy made a face, "Tobacco smells like shit… though I'm gonna guess that's the least of your problems eh?"

"Says the man who can't even get laid." Robin countered. 

Jeremy covered his chest, "Ouch! Low blow!"

"Nah low blow would be." Robin cleared his throat, taking a pull of his cigarette. "Uhhh, yuh frum joisey?? That akksend should get ya mad possy."

Jeremy snorted, laughing hard, "That's… thats the worst impression of my accent I've ever heard. Jesus. Stick to Australian bloke." He wiped a hand over his eyes clearing tears. "It's pronounced like Jurzee by the way. Oh and… go fuck yourself okay?" 

"Don't need to. Women love the Aussie vibe." He took another drag, letting the smoke curl out of his nose this time.

"You mean a typical… what did you call it? Bogan?" Jeremy took a seat down on his lawn chair, pushing Robin over. 

"Fuckin cunt." Robin shook his head, pushing him back but he let him sit down… the conversation dying down into just a mutual appreciation for company. That is until he broke the silence once again. "...thought you were hot." He murmured. 

"Well my legs hurt." Jeremy wasn't looking at Robin when he said it, more towards the distance again.

"Says the man who runs around all day." Robin focused on his cigarette, taking long drags as he settled down. He could tell Jeremy was growing somber though. Understandable. It was hard being the upbeat one all the time, if he wanted to talk about it he could. 

"..." he didn't start right away with his rant or thoughts, instead he looked down, pulling at the bandages still covering his hands. He forgot to remove them again, not like he was looking to always punch someone or protect his hands from getting messed up. He let in a long breath, then slowly let it out. "Remember how I told ya about how I wanted to be a baseball player Snipes?" He looked over, letting both their blue eyes meet for a moment before letting himself slip into the small rant he was going to go on, his hands moving so he was looking at his palms.

"Yea… I remember. Your mom needed money though right? So you signed up for the quickest job you could get your hands on that didn't require a bunch of brains… At least that's what you told me."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah...I kinda regret not doing baseball. I...Not that I regret meeting all of you, even if I could do without the frog at times I just…" he waved his hand in the air for a moment. "I miss...I miss… Fuck this is sappy." He stopped, but Robin gave him a moment. Being patient with him. "I miss freedom. I miss being able to just, fuck off and leave. Just go. Travel." 

For a moment Robin could hardly believe how much they lined up at times. That's best friends though, right? Being able to just… echo each others thoughts. "Weird I had just thought about that earlier." He admitted. 

Jeremy grinned. "No shit… Huh... Well, maybe when this contract is over you want to make a break for somewhere?"

Robin decided he would enjoy that. "Yeah we should... Tokyo? Heard the women were pretty hot and kinky."

Jeremy shook his head. "Yeah kinky, is that what you're into now?" 

He shrugged, but honestly? He thought everything was going to be okay. It would, wouldn't it?

Robin had finally woken up after a large cup of coffee, well mostly. The dark circles under his eyes told a different story, as well as the distant look in his eyes as he took long swigs of bitter drink. He didn’t even bother to add cream and sugar, Jeremy probably would have cringed at the very thought. That at least brought a smile to his features, thinking about the damn sugar fiend. Speak of the devil he was already heading to the respawn room, gearing up for todays battle. Robin decided to follow behind him as a throng of people made their way into the room as well. He sat down his thermos as he fitted himself with a few weapons and simple supplies from the locker. He could already feel that today was going to drag on… But who knows, it could be wrong. He blamed it on being tired. 

It didn’t take much time after that for the match to start as Robin set up a nest up high, sipping his coffee as he took down a few unaware blu members. The good thing being that nobody seemed to have noticed him up there, he knew it wouldn’t take too long though. Not with that damn spy sneaking about. He sighed just thinking about it, millions of times had he been caught with a gun against his head or a knife in his back. He didn’t know to grit his teeth or to shiver. It really gave him mixed feelings, especially with his cold as fuck smile. 

He was just about to lean in for another shot as he really felt the skin on his arm prickle. He spun around but it was too late, a gun barrel was aimed for right between his eyes. He would have swung around and grabbed for his knife but it was completely thrown off by the others attire. Instead of a blue suit and mask instead it was someone cloaked in black. The shifted almost falling backwards as he went for something to get this fucker away from him...Because he obviously didn’t belong here. He wasn’t fast enough as the stock came down hard on his nose. Pain struck him first then a harsh gush of blood that soaked quickly onto his lips and shirt as he hit the ground. He didn’t give up that easily though, he went to grab for his own discarded weapon that had fallen out of his hand.. But the cloaked man was one step ahead and crushed his fingers before hitting him two more times in the head. 

Bloody and down for the count… Robin felt his consciousness fade quickly… And the masked man dragged him slowly from the room. His gear and a puddle of blood being left behind. 

Robin faded in and out of consciousness. Lights showing from time to time in his vision before darkness overtook him again and again. He didn’t fully awake until he felt overwhelming heat and light all over his body. He felt as if he was hung over, and he slung an arm over his face to block out the light… But his body protested and a pitiful moan escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut from the sheer pain. He had to get up and assess his wounds. He knew that. He forced his eyes open and his eyes to adjust… he was first met by pure blue skies. He pushed himself up slowly, looking down at his bare legs. So the man had taken his clothes. Perfect- wait… He looked further up, to confirm that at least his boxers were left untouched. Up further made him appalled though. His chest was hacked… The stitches crooked and cruel. Whoever that was had entered his chest… Without permission. He reached up and touched his face as well… Confirming that the hooded man didn’t even bother to bandage one thing on him. Motherfucker. 

He pulled himself up, looking around at the desolate land for any land markers… Noticing a sign he gained his bearings. Thankfully he wasn’t too far away from the base… Maybe… Fuck there was no way he was not seeing Medic. He hated that man, that crazy blood lust filled man, he had no choice though. If infection didn’t get him, possible internal bleeding would.

It took him a half an hour of grueling limping to arrive outside the base where he could already see all the team members outside with Miss Pauling… Probably wondering where the hell he had been all this time.They quickly took notice of the stitched up man in his underwear making his way in. Medic completely dropped what he was doing and ran full tilt over, Robin couldn't help but notice he was so much faster without all the extra gear on. He put an arm around him as Jeremy came over as well, helping him as he let his body be supported a little more by the both of them. The others quietly watched on as Miss Pauling walked over as well, following the small entourage into the medical bay, she glanced back to spy who did the smallest of nods to her that he would be joining them. 

They laid him down onto the examination table as Medics face grew more concerned by the minute… He hated how that wound was situated, the mere location giving him awful vibes about what this monster could have done to poor Sniper. He actually had grown to like the odd bushman too… Even if he was a loner and hated his advances to at least form some kind of basic friendship with him. He didn’t mind, maybe one day he would accept them .

Robin rubbed a hand over his face as he felt cold metal on his chest, he looked down to see a stethoscope against his chest. He looked to Medic’s face… noticing the odd smile he had adopted once their eyes met. He narrowed his eyes at him before looking to Jeremy. He looked worried. “Ey… Scout, mind doing me a favor? I wouldn't mind a cup of chamomile tea right now.” He really was thirsty and that sounded good to him. The younger man nodded, leaving as Miss Pauling and Spy made their way in. 

A klang sounded as Medic set down his instrument a little too hard. “Can’t I get a moment to stitch my patient back together before the questioning starts?” He was guessing he wasn’t too happy about spy. Why? He wasn’t sure… Not unless Miss Pauling had angered him beforehand. They looked to each other before Miss Pauling paused and backed out. “I’ll leave Spy here, not for questioning just to… Keep an eye out for you.” Medic paused before turning back to Robin. He gently grabbed his arm as Spy took a seat in a corner of the room, crossing his legs. He didn’t watch as he gave him a small sedative, just so he wouldn’t fight him on accident. 

Even though Robin didn’t much care for Medic, he sure as hell felt a lot better letting his consciousness slip away.


End file.
